Lua de Menta
by Mari Moon
Summary: Situação: Lua de mel Pprotagonistas : Draco e Gina Conlusão: isso definitivamente vai dar o que falar...


**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy, Ginerva Weasley (recuso-me terminalmente a chama-la de Virgínia) e toda a turma da História pertencem à Rowling.A mim cabem apenas os direitos autorais do porteiro chato xP

* * *

_Lua de Menta, _por Mari Moon

* * *

"É insano como o mundo dá voltas." 

Draco estava nu, sentado sobre a cama, sua linda cama de edredom de linho verde e brilhante, enquanto matutava sobre a vida, inebriado pelo cheiro delicado de cerejas e divertindo-se com as peças de roupa jogadas no chão do quarto, incluindo um vasto vestido branco, um véu com guirlanda e uma gravata-borboleta prateada.O quarto estava na penumbra, e quase silencioso, se não fosse o ronronar de uma respiração calma.

Respiração que não pertencia ao loiro.

Do outro lado da cama, um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos se contrastava com a coberta verde, e o cobertor subia e descia ao sabor da respiração do ser adormecido.

Draco fitou então o relógio da cabeceira, rindo consigo mesmo.

"Já estou atrasado para a minha própria lua de mel..."

Isso exigia uma extensa reflexão filosófica por parte dele, já que ele passara toda a sua vida escolar se dedicando a experimentar cada garota que ele conhecesse, e agora ELE, Draco Malfoy, estava recém-casado.Mas como ele não era muito chegado a reflexões filosóficas, então ele fez o mais inteligente possível: Acordar sua esposa, pois o vôo sairia em pouco tempo.

Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, vendo o rosto salpicado de sardas se mover sobre o travesseiro, e beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

"Definitivamente, o gosto é de cerejas"

Ele respondeu a si mesmo a dúvida que o atormentava desde a noite passada, quando ele a beijou no altar, estando em dúvida entre o gosto de morangos e cerejas.

Gina abriu os olhos de mel antas de acordar o próprio consciente, piscando abobada para o loiro à sua frente.Draco conhecia o bastante sobre sua Gina para saber que, nesse exato instante, ela não lembrava nem o próprio nome.

-Onde estou?

Olhou para os lados abobalhada, até que um lapso de consciência a dominou. Então, com um sorriso malicioso, ela pulou sobre o loiro, derrubando-o sobre o caro carpete, mostrando o corpo sob a blusa transparente.

Aterrisou sobre ele, segurando suas mãos contra o chão, seu rosto tão perto do outro que seus cabelos curtos roçavam a face do marido.

-O que estava tentando fazer?Me pegar desprevenida?Acho que não...

O loiro girou o corpo sobre o da ruivinha de modo a inverter a posições, mantendo o rosto tão perto que suas respirações se confundiam.

-Não, minha ruiva, mas me parece uma ótima idéia.Mas na verdade, tenho um comunicado importante a fazer.

-A é?Então diga...

Ele chegou o rosto mais perto, e disse, numa voz cheia de humor.

-O Vôo para Paris sai em quarenta minutos...

Gina, que olhava sedutoramente para o outro, de repente se deu conta da situação.

Dormira sempre.

Levantou de supetão, batendo o nariz na testa do outro, que se virou com a mão na cabeça, se debatendo de dor.

-Desculpa Draco!Ai meu Deus... Minha lua de mel!Quer dizer...nossa!Nós vamos perder o avião!Vêm, a gente tem que tomar banho!

Ela o puxou para o chuveiro, abrindo a válvula de água quente no máximo.

-A água tem mesmo que ser quente!

Gina nunca entendera como o sonserino simplesmente _abominava _água ele podia ser tão calorento?_Como _alguém podia abominar um banho simplesmente pelante?

Mas ele abandonou a carranca quando ela o puxou para um beijo tão quente quanto à água que escorria de seu corpo, e ele simplesmente esqueceu do mundo à sua volta, empurrando-a contra os frios azulejos branco-pérola, do melhor bom-gosto de sua mãe.Sem que ela percebesse, ele a manteve em seu abraço enquanto sorrateiramente abria com a mão a válvula da água fria.

-Bem, talvez seja mesmo bom um bom banho de água fria...

Ela resfolegou resignada, as bochechas coradas pelo beijo tão ardente, mas bufou de raiva quando o potente jorro do chuveiro se converteu de fervente para gelado.

Draco então despejou xampu vermelho para cabelos ruivos no couro cabeludo, massageando-a de maneira provocante, enquanto ela se esforçava para fazer o mesmo no seu marido com um xampu amarelo para cabelos loiros.No final, ela conseguiu abrir novamente a válvula de água quente, mas ele não notou, estando entretido demais com a massagem que ela lhe fazia no couro cabeludo, para depois os dois começarem a brincar com o sabonete, esfregando montanhas de espuma rosada e perfumada um no outro, de maneira comicamente desajeitada pelos beijos que se seguiam.

Os dois saíram do boxe enroscados, pingando cachoeiras de água por todo o banheiro, que antes estava lindamente impecável.Ele então a comprimiu contra o espelho embaçado, mordiscando o pescoço alvo, fazendo-a suspirar.

-Estamos...atrasados...

-E daí?

Draco provocava-a com pequenas mordiscadas, não se importando com que o ponteiro do seu relógio marcava, já que nada mais no mundo importava além do cheiro fresco de cerejas.E ela, desprevenida nas mãos do hábil sonserino, não tinha como escapar.Mas ele a pegou no colo, levando-a para o closet, onde estavam empilhadas as quatro malas empilhadas (três pertenciam à ruiva), e algumas poucas roupas ainda sobravam, penduradas pelos cabides.

Habilmente, Gina pulou dos braços do marido para a gaveta de calcinhas, e quando ele se virou para escolher a própria blusa, ela sorrateiramente tirou da gaveta uma calcinha tão pequena que poderia pertencer a uma boneca, com fio dental, de renda vermelha.Olhando de soslaio para o outro, que lutava contra a mala apinhada, ela botou a calcinha, com um sorriso maliciosamente divertido, escolhendo rápida como um trovão uma saia ao acaso, e suspirou um toque de malicia, ela pensou em como Draco iria gostar da surpresa.

Uma semana antes de se casar, ela fora com a amiga Luna para uma loja de Langeries (estranhamente, Luna tinha um bom gosto para essas coisas, sabe-se lá porque), onde ela comprou várias dessas.

Em segredo, claro.Não queria enfartar seu lindo loirinho antes do tempo.

Depois de botar um sutiã de renda ("Draco, fecha aqui meu sutiã, por favor?Eu não alcanço o fecho" "Claro minha ruiva, com todo o prazer desse mundo"), ela vestiu-se como uma noivinha casta e pura (puramente falsa, claro, como alguém poderia ser uma noivinha casta e pura, tendo ao lado alguém como Draco Malfoy?), com uma blusa social clara e sapatos fechados, que combinavam com a saia rosa claro.Se tivesse tempo para analisar sua figura no espelho, com certeza ela se livraria mais rápido da roupa do que se Draco a tirasse, repudiada com a aparência de menina boa.Mas ela não teve tempo de mirar o espelho devidamente.

Nessa hora crítica, o relógio apontou o atraso latente:Vinte minutos para o vôo.

-Gina, amor, temos que sair agora, ou não conseguiremos fazer o chek-in a tempo...

Gina estava aparvalhada, o rímel em uma mão e o batom na outra, andando pelo quarto e fechando gavetas com os pés, a blusa escorregando pelo ombro, deixando (para o puro prazer de draco) a curva do seio aparecer.Ela assentiu para o outro, guardando tristemente a maquiagem na bolsinha, com apenas metade do rosto maquilado. Draco, que tentava arrumar o cinto e a gravata ao mesmo tempo, não se encontrava em situação melhor, também escolhendo as peças de roupa ao acaso (embora Gina fosse de opinião que o loiro ficasse muito sexy naquela blusa pólo.Não que isso fizesse diferença, já que Gina era de opinião de que ele ficava sexy em qualquer tipo de roupa).Gina foi arrumar sua gravata, apressada, quando viu que um pequeno galo se formava semiescondido na testa de franjas loiras de Draco.

-O que é isso, amor?

-Oras, é o fruto da narizada que você meu deu hoje de manhã...

Ele fez uma careta de irresistível de manhoso, uma das carinhas das quais Gina se apaixonara perdidamente, e pedia diariamente ao bom Deus que lhe desse filhos com essa carinha .

Rapidamente, ela revistou as gavetas do banheiro a procura de Band-aid, e o achou logo na caixinha onde ela guardava secretamente seus uma falta de habilidade notável, ela colou o curativo na testa do sonserino, destacando-o na pele clara, fazendo parecer horrivelmente com um chifre.

Ele fez cara de falsamente aborrecido ao se mirar no espelho da cabeceira, cutucando o curativo, inconformado.Ela sorriu com alegria e pulou nele com toda a sua vontade, beijando de maneira irresistível, ao mesmo tempo que o derrubava contra o carpete caro do quarto.Quando ela, meio tonta, levantou a cabeça para analisar se a expressão do outro ainda era aborrecida, encontrou-o ainda olhos fechados, sorrindo.

-Sua ruivinha trapaceira!Como espera que eu fique bravo com você se você me beija desse jeito!

Com um sorriso maliciosamente doce, ela o encarou, provocante.

-É minha arma secreta...

Quando ela ia recomeçar a beija-lo (uma das coisas que ocupava o topo da sua lista de preferências), o interfone do prédio tocou, interrompendo o clima.Gina, bufando de raiva do barulho irritante, levantou-se desajeitadamente de cima dele, atendendo o interfone quase com agressividade.

-Senhor Malfoy...?

A voz do porteiro irritante do prédio a fez corrigi-lo de maneira quase pentelha.

-Não, quem fala aqui é a _Senhora _Malfoy.O que o senhor deseja?

-Bem, Senhora, O táxi que foi recomendado já está esperando.

E sem esperar resposta, ele interrompeu a conexão do interfone.

Gina ficou uns bons segundos blasfemando maldições contra cada metro de chão que o porteiro já tinha pisado, até que Draco, com cuidado, tirasse o interfone da mão dela e o pendurasse, são e salvo, no seu respectivo gancho.

-O que ele queria, amor?

-Ah, o "educado" porteiro do seu prédio só queria avisar que o táxi já chegou.

-Amor, não implique com o Melvim, ele não bate bem da cabeça...

-Mas ele implica primeiro...

Ela cruzou os braços e fez muxoxo, exatamente como uma criancinha de cinco anos.

Ele sorriu divertido, a abraçando por trás, e sussurrando no seu ouvido.

-Ruivinha, não creio que você realmente seja uma criancinha como tenta parecer, já que, diariamente, a senhorita faz coisas que seriam, digamos, _impróprias _para uma criança...

Ela se virou para falar, indignada, porém o outro foi rápido demais em calar sua linda boquinha.

"Ai meu Deus, eu estou no céu..."

Gina pensou maravilhada, enquanto sentia o outro controlar, sem esforço algum, as batidas de seu coração.

Depois de vários minutos de enrolação, os dois finalmente desceram, Gina com a carranca emoldurada pelos cabelos ainda pingando.Não dera nem tempo de secar as mechas, e ela teve de empacotar o secador às pressas, e sair pela rua, como ela mesma disse, "parecendo um vira-latas debaixo da chuva".

Draco analisava, com um interesse falsamente científico, as gotas pingarem do cabelo ruivo da mulher direto para a blusa de tecido fino que ela usava, molhando-a com louvor e tornando-a transparente, deixando que os contornos do sutiã vermelho de bolinhas brancas aparecessem e a blusa se grudasse cada vez mais ao seu corpo.

Foi interrompido pela sineta do elevador, que tinha acabado de chegar ao luxuoso térreo do apartamento, onde várias famílias trançavam por entre os sofás da sala de visitas.

Olhando desconfiado para todos que cercavam a ele e sua mulher, Draco achou que eles também poderia ter um interesse mais do que seria saudável nas linhas transparentes da blusa de Gina, e ele, de um jeito galantemente irresistível, ofereceu a ela seu casaco, fazendo duas adolescentes, que se encontravam conversando no sofá da sala, suspirarem.

Gina secou-as com um olhar mortal, se aconchegando mais ainda no aparentemente alheio Draco, que ria internamente da situação.

-Senhor Malfoy.

Melvim, o irritante porteiro, abriu as portas de vidro para os dois com um gracejo.Gina passou de nariz empinado, dando um selinho comprometedor no loiro, fazendo Melvim remexer os bigodes de irritação.Este decididamente não gostava que o tão rico e nobre patrão se cassasse com uma ralé como Gina.

Draco abriu, com um sorriso que faria o Pólo Norte derreter, a porta do carro para Gina.

-Para o Aeroporto, por favor.E rápido, ou perderemos o vôo.

Assim, os dois se abraçaram sorridentes no banco traseiro, e enquanto Gina recitava os pontos turísticos que iriam visitar em Paris, Draco concordava com tudo, no entanto, mantinha os dedos cruzados atrás do próprio corpo.

O loiro não pretendia sair tanto assim de seu quarto...

* * *

**Hello pessoas!**

**Um... eu sei que a maioria esperava um post de "Férias" da minha parte, mas digamos que eu me empolguei um pouquinho com esse aqui.Já tinha esse projeto em mente a algum tempo, e bem, decidi postar antes que desistisse totalmente da idéia.Plis, digam o que acharam!Digam vocês!Gostaram?Amaram?Odiaram?Simplesmente abominaram?Ficaram indiferntes?Eu estou meio insegura quanto a alguns pontos ) Bem, não pretendo que seja uma fic enorme, talvez uns três ou quatro capítulos no máximo, então não se preocupem não vou enche-los por muito tempo com mais um das minhas idéias doidas!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Mari Moon **


End file.
